


Baby Shoes

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Series: Baby Steps [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Gen, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Romance, Series, True Love, just two idiots who love each toher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: "Kara," Lena rolled her eyes fondly as she interrupted her wife's rambling. "What do you want to tell me?"Once more, Kara's smile could brighten a whole planet and her blue eyes looked almost like sapphires, even over the phone screen. "I'm pregnant, babe. It worked."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Baby Steps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657411
Comments: 16
Kudos: 303





	Baby Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part one of a 3 part series I started writing a while back and had the fire re-ignited after we all find out Melissa is pregnant! This first part will focus on them finding out, then there will be a part for the labor and the last one will be they adjusting to their new life as parents, hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Remember, English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes.  
> And go follow me on Tumblr for more content! @writershapeholeonthedoor

"Stretch your arm, please, and close your hand."

Kara hummed her response and did as she was told, moving a little on her seat so it would be easier to place her arm in the chair's armrest. She watched with eager curious eyes as Alex put some latex gloves on her hands before she started poking her around the crook of her arm. Her sister did it a couple of times until she found a vein, then she turned around to gather cotton she had previously damped in alcohol to press against her arm. The cold sensation made her shiver a little bit and she frowned.

"I don't like it when we have to use the red lamps," Kara commented in a grumpy tone.

Her sister only rolled her eyes at her and turned around to pick up the syringe with the small needle attached to it. Once again, Kara watched in fascination as Alex easily perforated her skin with that little fragile thing and then blood started to pour on the flask connected at the needle.

When the flask was half full, the redhead removed the needle from her arm and turned to put it all away before she handed her a clean piece of cotton. "Press on it for a couple of seconds."

"Don't I get a band-aid?" Kara joked as she looked down at her arm to find the tiny little mark that was left behind so she could put the cotton on top of it. Glad when she found it, Kara looked back at her sister. "And a lollipop?"

Alex scoffed loudly. "You get yourself forty minutes of waiting," she replied. "The results will be done at that time if you want to wait for it."

Kara shrugged, clearly without a care in the world. "I'm in my lunch break, so I think I can wait"

"I will just put the tests to run and we can go have lunch while we wait."

The blonde agreed with a nod and waited as Alex typed some things on the computer and placed her blood sample in another machine before she jumped from the chair she was sitting on.

"I can't believe you forgot you had to do it," Alex said quietly as they collected their coats to leave.

"In my defense, I got kinda busy saving the world." Kara opened the door and waited for her sister to exit first before walking behind her. "And it's not like we're having many expectations it's going to work. Brainy gave us a 34,76% chance it works for the first time since my genome is all different and she had to make so many changes in the lab."

"Still..." Alex shook her head and gave her a side glance. "How could you forget you're trying to get pregnant?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "I didn't forget. The whole thing with the insemination was traumatic enough for me not to forget about it, I just forgot it had been 30 days already."

"Well, forty minutes for the results to be ready," Alex opened the door that leads them outside and followed Kara to the street. "So, Chinese or do you want to grab a pizza?"

* * *

"You should call Eliza and tell her it was you!" Kara's exasperated voice could be heard all over the DEO's hallways, but Alex ignored her as she kept walking and wiggling her keys between her fingers. "I can't believe she still thinks it was me!"

Alex pushed a door open and walked inside the small lab, dropping keys and her coat on top of the closest chair. "It's not a big deal, Kara. Besides, it's been over ten years, I doubt my mom even cares about it anymore."

"Alex," Kara followed her sister with wide eyes and slightly in panic. "You told Eliza your weed was mine! And you never told her you were lying! I can't believe..."

"Kara," Alex's voice was low and deep suddenly as she tried to stop her sister rambling. She had grabbed a paper from the printer and was staring at it with her eyebrows raised almost to her hairline.

"She took me in and now she thinks I paid her back by bringing drugs to her house!" the blonde continued still in panic mode. "You're the worse! I swear! And to think you..."

"Kara, the results!" Alex snapped at her sister as she waved the paper in front of her face.

"Oh." Kara's whole body deflated and leaned against the metal table for support. "Okay, wha-" She cleaned her throat and fiddled with her glasses for a second. "What does it say?"

The director's face lighted up with a smile and she put a hand on her sister's arm to squeeze it and to hold her as well. "You're pregnant."

* * *

"Do you have that folder Janiasky gave you?" Lena asked while flicking through some papers she was holding up.

Sam hummed her answer, already handing her the requested file. She was sitting in what she could assure was the most comfortable chair she ever sat on, but Lena was pacing around the common area between their rooms with a stack of papers in her arms and furrowed brows. The CEO took the papers from her friend's hand and sighed.

"Why are you so nervous? We went in meetings like this a thousand times before," Sam told her without looking up. "A last-minute business meeting hasn't made you so nervous since you first became a CEO."

Lena sighed heavily. "I just... I feel like I'm forgetting something really important, but I just can't put a finger into it."

Sam finally turned her head to watch her friend and opened her mouth to reply, but then a loud ringtone started from across the room and both women turned to see which cell phone had gone off. When Lena saw her own phone's screen light, she moved to take it, leaving the papers in a small side table on the way. Kara's name flashed on the screen and almost immediately a smile formed on her lips. Behind her, Sam scoffed and rolled her eyes, already knowing who was the one calling just by the look on her friend's face.

"Hello, darling," she greeted happily.

" _Lena! Lena, holy Rao!_ " Lena moved the phone away from her ear an inch when Kara's loud voice almost deafened her.

"Kara, darling, what's going on?" The CEO couldn't decide if her wife sounded thrilled or completely in panic and it caused her to be in panic so she turned to Sam and started signing at her. Sam closed the file she had in her hands and got up with questioning eyes, but Lena was already talking again, "Kara? Please, talk to me."

There was some noise in the other line and then another voice was heard. " _Hey, Lena, it's me! Are you alone?_ "

"I-" Lena shook her head in shock and quirked one eyebrow. "What?"

" _Just asking._ "

Lena looked at Sam for a second before crossing her arms. "Sam's with me, but I swear to God, Danvers if you don't tell me what's going on right now, I..."

" _Can I talk with her_?"

"What?"

" _Can I talk with Sam_?"

"You have a phone, Alex, you call her. Let me talk with Kara."

" _Please?" There was a long pause and then she heard Alex's loud sigh. "Kara's fine, I promise._ "

Lena also sighed, then she handed the phone over to Sam. When the woman looked at her in surprise, she only shrugged and started walking again, much more nervous now that she was before. She watched as her friend took the phone and greeted her sister-in-law and a conversation she couldn't hear started. Sam only hummed her answers and it was making Lena feel more and more annoyed.

She was about to snap at her friend when Sam finally nodded and said, "I see. Yes, I will tell her to do that, just wait a second, okay?"

Before Lena could ask what she was talking about, Sam ended the call and gave the phone back with a smile she could barely contain. "What's going on, Sam?" the CEO asked in distress.

The woman's smile grew bigger. "Kara want you to FaceTime her, but you should sit down first."

"I-What?" Lena frowned.

"Yes, Alex said Kara almost passed out, so I definitely going to make you sit down for this," Sam placed both hands on either of her arms and started to walk her back to the chair she was sitting before.

Once Lena was sat down, still looking at her like she had gone insane, she smiled at her friend again. "Sam?"

"It's a good thing, I promise. I can't tell you, though. Just call her again."

Not wanting to waste another second of her precious time, Lena did exactly that. Kara's face showed up on her phone screen only a couple of seconds later and she instantly went calmer when she saw that her wife was apparently fine physically and was even smiling at her. She was in what seemed to be one of the DEO's labs and Alex was walking behind her while typing on her phone and that feeling that she was forgetting something came back, but she still couldn't remember what was it.

"Kara, is everything okay?" she asked almost immediately.

The blonde nodded eagerly, biting her bottom lip. " _I don't know if I should tell you this now or wait until you're back from your trip, but I don't think I can wait,_ " she chuckled softly to herself.

Nothing bad then, Lena realized it. If it was, Alex would be freaking out in the background and Kara would already be apologizing for something that would definitely be her fault. "Oh," Lena breathed. "Well, whatever it is, I want to know now."

Kara chuckled again and looked over her shoulder to her sister. Alex gave her a thumbs up and the heroine looked back to her phone as she straightened her glasses. " _Lena, we made the test_ ," she started slowly. " _Actually, if Alex hadn't called me to ask what time I would drop by, I wouldn't even have remembered I was supposed to do it today!_ "

"Kara," Lena rolled her eyes fondly as she interrupted her wife's rambling. "What do you want to tell me?"

Once more, Kara's smile could brighten a whole planet and her blue eyes looked almost like sapphires, even over the phone screen. " _I'm pregnant, babe. It worked_."

Suddenly Lena was very much thankful for having already set down. The words brought a wave of feelings down her body and she honestly doubted she would be able to stand even if she tried to. She looked up at Sam with wide eyes and totally astounded and saw that her friend was nodding along, a huge smile of her own, as she approached Lena.

"I-You-I-Wha-I don't-" she stuttered as her eyes flashed between her wife and her friend.

Kara laughed, half because of the sight of her agape wife and a half because she also couldn't believe it was happening, and waved at Sam when she appeared on the screen besides Lena. " _Can you believe it, babe?_ " she asked in awe. " _Alex did the test and it's positive. I'm sorry to tell you over the phone, but..."_

"I'm coming home," Lena interrupted her out of nowhere as she started to struggle to get up.

Sam placed a hand on her shoulder, though, and kept her in place after sharing a look with Kara. "Lena, our meeting starts in two hours," remembered her friend.

The CEO scoffed. "Screw this meeting!" she declared loudly and all the other three women hearing the conversation looked at her in shock. "My wife is pregnant and I'm across the country, Sam. I'm coming home."

" _Lena, you don't have to do this!_ " Kara said calmly. " _You have work to do, this is an important meeting, you can handle that and come home after you're all done. I'm going to be waiting for you_."

"I already wasn't there when you found out, Kar." Lena arched one eyebrow and the look of pure determination on her face was enough to tell everyone that she wasn't going to change her mind. "I'm calling for my private jet and I will be there before you know, I promise. Sam can handle the meeting just fine."

Sam wanted to point out that there was a reason why both of them had to cross the country in such short notice, but she took one look to her friend's face and the barely hidden happiness there, and she knew that yes, she would find a way to make it work alone. So she nodded joyfully and gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Turns out Lena couldn't just call her private jet and flee the town, according to her pilot. He needed to make sure they could fly from the airport and he needed to get the jet ready to go, which could take more than just a couple of hours, so Lena grabbed her suitcases and asked her driver to take to the airport because she was going to solve things by herself.

Which meant she had to bribe someone in the airline company to let her buy a literally last-minute ticket back to Midvale. From there, there was more bribery happening to get her a flight to National City in record time, but she honestly didn't care what she had to do to go back home as fast as she could. She texted Kara telling her she managed to get a flight, then tried to call Sam to ask her about the meeting, but her friend didn't answer it.

When the plane landed and she joined the small crowd walking to the entry gates, Lena felt her heart beating loudly against her chest. She had to call her driver to take her home, but she had no idea if poor Gary was even informed she was back in town two days before she should have been. The CEO was considering her options – driver, cab or just run for her dear life – when she spotted a blonde head between the masses.

She walked a little bit faster to the gate that would take her to the hall, eyes now glued solely in her wife as she bumped into other people, suitcases, and pillars on her way. When she crossed the gate, Lena felt like she was in a movie suddenly. Every person between Kara and her seemed to disappear and the crowd opens like the Red Sea until she was able to see more of Kara than just her blonde hair.

Her breath hitched when she saw that the woman hadn't come empty-handed to take her home. Kara was holding a little string between the fingers o fone hand, and there are three balloons attached to the end of it, floating just above her head. On the same hand, she was holding a brown teddy bear that had a red ribbon around his neck, and, on the other hand, she was holding something that almost made Lena fall right there in the middle of the airport.

Baby shoes.

They were all white and, oh, so small. So so small.

Kara had the biggest of the smiles and her wife could see her eyes shining with tears when she started getting closer and closer and closer. Finally, once she was only one arm away from touching, Lena threw her bags into the ground and threw herself at Kara, locking her into the tightest of the hugs.

"Oh my God," she breathed against Kara's neck, sniffs coming out of her now and then, and the blonde almost chuckled of her high pitched voice. "I can't believe it worked! Brainy said..."

"It only made me realize again that I should never doubt you and your awesome brain," Kara took a deep breath of her wife's perfume and sighed in delight when the familiarity of it hit her senses. "I'm sorry I told you over the phone. I should have waited for you to come back."

"Of course not!" Lena shook her head. "I'm so glad you called me, darling." She pressed a kiss on Kara's cheek before she pulled away to look at the things her wife had brought with her.

Kara, who had almost made a magic trick to hug her wife while holding so many things, smiled when she noticed where Lena's focus had gone out of sudden. "Welcome home, mama."

Holding the teeny-tiny baby shoes in her hands, Lena finally allowed the first tear to escape. She placed it on her open palm and stared at the little things in awe. "Kara,"

"Yeah," Kara leaned to put a kiss on her wife's forehead and then made the teddy bear 'do the same' by pressing his cold plastic nose on her skin. "I know."

A second later, the baby shoes almost got ruined when they crushed it between them while they kissed like the world was about to end or like if they had just found out they were going to be parents, not a care for the world around them. Lena's hand came to rest on Kara's still flat belly at some point and they both sighed happily as their grip in one another got only stronger.


End file.
